Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting jack for automotive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lifting jack for automotive which is used when the automotive is lifted for changing a flat tire.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a trunk compartment of the automotive, a lifting jack for automotive is stored which lifts the automotive in a certain height for changing or repairing a tire. The lifting jack performs lifting the automotive in a vertical direction as load is applied to the automotive in a vertical direction thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1 illustrating a conventional lifting jack for automotive performing the above function, the lifting jack 10 for automotive includes a supporter 20 supporting a vehicle body, a base 30 supported by ground, and a connection frame 50 which ascends and descends according to a screw rod provided between the supporter and the base.
The screw rod 40 has to rotate for ascending and descending of the connection frame 50. By the way, the connection frame 50 of the conventional lifting jack 10 ascend and descend only by the rotation of the screw rod 40, therefore it is required a lot of time and effort to rotate the screw rod 40.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.